Preservation of pancreatic insulin production has been achieved with high dose insulin therapy using an external artificial pancreas (biostator) for a period of two weeks. We propose that a more widely applicable therapeutic method, using high dose intravenous insulin with total parenteral nutrition, will effect similar results, while providing a model to study the metabolic and immunologic processes occurring at the onset of type I diabetes.